anti dote
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Kunjungan pertama, sebab kau sarankan aku berkonsultasi. Kunjungan kedua, kau beri racun padaku. Dan entah kunjungan keberapa, barulah kau beri penawarnya. Inikah siasatmu agar aku terus mengunjungimu? /SubAm/ 1 : PROLOG


"Sudah hari ketiga lho, Okiya-san."

Amat kontradiktif dengan etika menyambut-tamu-secara-baik-dan-benar, pegawai teladan sekaligus wajah Poirot—Amuro Tooru—menghampiri sosok brunet bermata empat yang duduk di bayangan jendela dengan kuda-kuda angkuh dan wajah sengak. Waktu menyajikan pai apel pun, bola beserta ekor matanya tidak lupa melirik iris jade tamunya itu dengan niat mengintimidasi—pokoknya berkebalikan dari predikatnya sebagai _employee of the year_ yang dikagum-kagumi.

"Duh duh, sayang sekali, ya?"

Ia bersilang lengan kemudian memandang rendah; nampaknya cuma 'sayap rambut' dan _outzone_ nya yang masih sadar akan tatakrama.

Sungguh kelakuan yang sopan, sopan tiada tara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho  
Okiya Subaru x Amuro Tooru ( x Akai Shuuichi )

Sebenernya sih diracik khusus untuk meramaikan #CHUUBAMU2k17, tapi waktu itu datanya hilang corrupt di warnet terus baru diketik ulang #hiks  
Spesial karet dua—eh double face maksudnya /ngik

(Setting: pasca BO. Amuro tetap kerja di Poirot karena kebiasaan (?), Subaru tahu kalau Amuro PSB's princess sedjak Scarlet Series, Amuro curhat tentang kehidupan BOnya ke Subaru. AkAm banyak diinterview bareng karena last blow mereka buat BO. Ai tahu identitas Subaru. Ai dan Akai tahu kalau sepupuan. #penting  
Ai dan Conan tetap di SD Teitan, ehe. #penting(2) SUBARU RECEH #penting(3))

terancam OOC—blame my headcanon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kunjungan pertama, sebab kau sarankan_ _a_ _ku untuk berkonsultasi.  
Kunjungan kedua, kau beri racun kepadaku.  
Dan entah kunjungan keberapa, barulah kau berikan penawarnya.  
Inikah siasatmu agar aku terus mengunjungimu?_

.

 **PLAYER : OKIYA  
MISSION : KISS THE PRINCESS**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Untung seribu diuntung, saat itu Kafe Poirot tengah sepi pengunjung. Tidak ada pelanggan yang datang kecuali berniat makan siang lebih awal atau menikmati _elevenses_ seperti kebiasaan rakyat Britania Raya. Hening, hanya terdengar suara pengharum ruangan dan dengung kulkas yang sesekali menarik napas. Sofa juga masih terlihat segar dan mengilap seolah baru diganti kulitnya.

(Terang saja, matahari belum duduk di puncak tertinggi.)

Namun meski belum waktunya merefil perut, rupanya seorang pelanggan tetap sudah datang dan setia bertengger di bangku favoritnya. Jika Ramen Ogura punya _Taiko Meijin_ dan detektif cewek SMA sebagai pelanggan tetap maka Kafe Poirot punya Okiya Subaru—yang konon katanya mahasiswa S2 universitas elit yang super sibuk, tapi nyatanya masih sempat memamah biak pai apel di jam yang begini tanggungnya. Bingung? Amuro sendiri juga bingung.

 _M_ _ungkin ia lebih banyak bekerja di rumah atau terjun ke lapangan ketimbang duduk manis di kampus. Lagipula_ _lazim hukumnya bagi mahasiswa untuk mengerjakan tugas di kafe sembari melepas jenuh_ **,** awalnya Amuro berpikir demikian.

Mahasiswa kekinian memang jagonya _multitasking—hangout_ di kafe dan nugas dirangkum menjadi satu. Kadang sketsa rancangan jadi alas makan dadakan. Kadang (ralat— _sering)_ pula sambil mengunggah _selfie-selfie_ kece ke media sosial. Makanya pada zaman di mana micin menjadi rempah krusial ini kafe-kafe bercorak kekinian sangat menjamur—dihujani dinamisnya selera generasi muda dan terpupuki oleh antusiasme para cikalbakal pemimpin bangsa akan resep ajaib sebangsa _mozarella ramen_. Siapa juga (calon) pengusaha (tajir) yang tidak mau membangun pundi-pundi uang—dalam kasus ini, dompet raksasa berbahan beton yang disebut kafe atau restoran?

Pasti berlaku juga untuk Subaru, 'kan?

Apalagi Amuro pernah memergoki Subaru tengah mengunggah foto _sandwich_ buatannya ke _story_ instagram—berarti Subaru juga tidak beda dari mahasiswa biasa 'kan?—ia berdoa saja semoga Subaru tidak mencantumkan _caption_ menggelikan semacam 'masakan calon istri' atau 'bekal dari yayang'. _Amit-amit, nggak kurang kegeeran?_

...tapi ternyata di luar dugaan, mengesampingkan insiden #instasandwich tadi, rupanya adat mahasiswa yang terpapar di atas—me _merge_ tugas dan kongkow—tidak berlaku untuk Okiya Subaru **.** Jangankan berkas penelitian atau draf skripsi, pernah sekali bujangan (nyaris) kepala tiga itu kelupaan membawa dompet.

Masih mending kalau _hangout_ nyayang tidak dikerjakan, lah kalau nugasnya?

 _Hadeh, kelakuan._

 _._

 _._

"Jadwal kuliahku dan _shift_ mu selalu bertabrakan. Selain itu, aku harus konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbing, _research,_ mencari bahan ke perpustakaan dan lain sebagainya. Mau bagaimana lagi." Subaru membalas dengan nada konstan, menyesap _chamomile_ yang sedari lama terabaikan.  
"Ramalan cuacaku memutuskan bahwa minggu ini tidak boleh ada gerimis maupun geluduk dadakan dari dosen, jangan merusaknya."

"Nah 'kan, alasan kuno lagi!" protes Amuro gemas, sebab ia tahu betul Subaru selalu datang di jam yang acak— _walau masih dalam cakupan waktu kerjanya_ —dan ia yakin sudah hapal jadwal kuliah Subaru jika memang bentrok dengan _shift_ nya. Memang sih, dua hari belakangan ini Subaru 'bolos' (sebelum ini absennya sempurna!), tapi Amuro yakin sekali alasannya bukan janji temu dengan dosen atau terjun ke perpustakaan. 'Koskosan'nya saja sudah dibanjiri buku, lantas apa lagi yang kurang?

(...bukan berarti Amuro kecewa karena terlanjur berharap akan dicium olehnya, oke?)

 _Huh,_ _bisanya cuma ambil langkah seribu. Hit n Run. Menantang sendiri mati kutu sendiri, dasar tukang alasan!—_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil berbalik badan, kembali ke pos pribadinya. Langkah sengaja dihentak-hentak seperti tentara, siapa tahu bisa membuat Subaru takut sehingga jera.

(Amuro sadar bahwa laku dan lisannya seperti kembang perawan cerewet yang janji kencannya dikhianati sang kekasih, tapi ia tidak peduli.)

"Ngomong-ngomong, tuan kur—ehm—Amuro-san, apa novel yang waktu itu sebegitu adiktifnya? Sudah kukhatamkan tiga kali dan bagiku... kontennya cukup pasaran. Lagipula sebagian besar isinya cuma adegan geli-geli."

Cukup lama ditinggal sang pelayan ke _counter_ , Subaru kembali angkat suara. Mencari-cari topik untuk mengobrol atau sekadar memecahkan piring—ralat, _hening_ —sebab saat ini Poirot cuma berisi mereka berdua. _Terlalu lama diam-diaman bikin canggung,_ pikirnya.

"Karena penasaran, kemarin aku membeli yang sama persis. Rupanya sulit mencari terbitan lamanya walau di toko buku besar. Syukurlah di toko buku bekas pusat kota masih ada."

Yang diajak bicara melongo heran. "...kau gila. Ini novel jadul, lho."

"Siapa tahu feromon yang memikatmu berasal dari sampul atau layout lamanya. Bukannya mustahil 'kan?" ujarnya, mulai membolak-balik bab demi bab karya tulis tersebut untuk memindai kilat isinya. Manik hijaunya terlihat bergulir kanan-kiri penuh kekhusyukan di balik celah cangkangnya yang sempit. Kadang ia tersenyum, kadang pula mendengus geli. Amuro pun tak punya pilihan lain selain merasa penasaran akan impresi Subaru terhadap novel favoritnya. Hatinya dibuat berdegup-degup oleh dinamika sepasang mata sipit bertopeng kaca.

Dua-tiga kali jarum merah beredar, dan Subaru menutup bukunya.

"Hmm. _Long distance relationship_ , berbeda kewarganegaraan, dua lembaga yang beroposisi, kau suka itu?"

 _Hening._

"Amuro-san...?"

"..."

Beda dari sebelumnya—mata berbinar penuh keingintahuan—sekarang yang ditanya tidak menggubris, malahan sok menyibuki mesin penggiling biji kopi. Tak acuh sama sekali seolah Subaru cuma angin lewat yang menyusupi bukaan pintu tiap kali ada pelanggan masuk ke Poirot. Jari mengetuk, tidak ada respon. Nama dipanggil, menolehpun tidak.

Ekspresi luarnya memang nampak kalem dan tidak ambil pusing, tapi ayolah, Subaru tetap benci diabaikan.

"Penelitian menyebutkan bahwa nyaris seratus persen orang yang kecanduan literatur berkomponen romansa pasti sedang tertikam panah Afrodit."

Kali ini Amuro berpaling, menampakkan alisnya yang menukik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, _sherlockian_ tanpa sadar akan coba meniru Sherlock—menganalisa apapun yang ada di depan mata, misalnya. Dan soal yang tadi, sebagian dari mangsa-mangsa Afrodit tersebut akan memilih tema bacaan sesuai dengan status yang mereka hadapi—hitung-hitung cari teman senasib walau cuma fiksi belaka. Jadi menurut analisisku, Amuro-san, kau tengah jatuh hati pada seseorang nun jauh di sana, berbeda kewarganegaraan, juga..."

Samar-samar terdengar tawa usil sebagai intermeso.

"...anggota lembaga di mana PSB menyimpan sentimen terhadap mereka, mungkin?"

 _...!_

Sang pegawai mematung. Matanya berkedip dua kali seolah tidak mengerti.

 _(...dan memang sengaja ia palsukan agar Subaru menganggapnya demikian.)_

"H-huh, jangan sok bisa meramal hati orang!" sangkalnya ketus. Lelaki itu kemudian berkacak pinggang, gestur yang mengindikasikan rasa tidak terima atas tuduhan yang kelewat sembarangan.

"Lagipula, cuma karena Akai banyak membantuku menumpas organisasi dan sedang tenar-tenarnya di media massa, bukan berarti aku—eh?"

"...eh? Aku kan tidak bilang—"

"...ap—"

Giliran Subaru yang melotot. Tumben.

"...lho, benar?"

 _Ya Tuhaaaan!_ Rasanya Amuro ingin menyambar sekop lalu mengubur diri dalam inti bumi sekarang juga. Demi semesta alam, lidahnya terpeleset pada _timing_ terburuk! Secara instan batinnya langsung merutuki sang komposer dunia yang tega menuliskan hal-hal usil di catatan takdir miliknya dengan seribu bahasa: dari A sampai Z, dari yang tersopan sampai keluar seisi kebun binatang.

Subaru masih melongo, pula.

"Dengar ya, Okiya-san. Segera lupakan! Sekarang juga lupakan!"

Mendapati si pirang eksotis salah tingkah, senyum kemenangan terbit di muka Subaru.

"Hasil penelitian yang kedua: jika orang lain menyebutkan atau menuliskan hal-hal tentang 'd-i-a' yang merenggut hatimu tanpa menyertakan namanya, maka proyeksi 'dia' akan otomatis direfleksikan oleh otakmu. Sudah respon alamiah." paparnya panjang lebar sebelum mulai manggut-manggut.

"Hoo, sudah kuduga. Habis beberapa waktu belakangan ini kalian rajin muncul bersama di televisi dan majalah. Akai-san ya? Boleh juga, Akai-san 'kan tampan, kuat dan gagah berani. Kaya pula, 'kan anggota FBI. Tipe-tipe suami ideal. Hmm, aku jadi semakin mengagumi para peneliti."

"AAAARGH, BUKAN BEGITUUU! Mengapa harus Akai—"

 _Klining._

"Aku pulang... Wah, Okiya-san datang lagi. Kalian membicarakan Akai? Apanya yang _merah_?*" Azusa— _pegawai yang dikenal sebagai maskot Poirot itu—_ yang baru saja pulangdari supermarket menelengkan kepala.

—agaknya gadis manis itu terpancing untuk mencampuri obrolan, karena selama ini Azusa jarang sekali mendapati kedua cowok tampan itu saling berinteraksi. Lumayan, cuci mata cuci telinga—

"Hei, beritahu, dong!" rengeknya. Kantong belanja pun terkacangi begitu saja di sudut pintu depan. Amuro tidak habis pikir mengapa rekan kerjanya itu mendadak kepo, dengan antusiasme meluap-luap pula.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Enomoto-san." jawab Subaru santai. "Tapi kalau kau memaksa... Itu lho, Akai yang jadi _hot topic_."

"OKIYA-SAN!"

"Aaaah, aku tahu! Kartu As FBI yang ganteng lagi terkenal itu 'kan? Akai Shu—"

"A-Azusa-san, piring kotor menumpuk, lho! Ayo, ke dapur, ke dapur!"

Subaru tertawa lepas, mengundang kekehan Azusa dan semburat nakal di pipi Amuro. Ah, reaksi spontan lelaki manis satu itu terlalu sedap untuk dilewatkan. Bahkan suguhan manis dari sang pegawai barusan membuat pai apel di piringnya terasa hambar.

 _Padahal sehari-hari emosinya stabil, tapi jika menyangkut 'Akai Shuuichi', apa memang selalu seperti ini? Tidak masalah, yang manapun sama-sama enak dipandang._

—Subaru terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak sadar Amuro sudah menyangsangi kursi kosong di hadapannya. Kurang sopan mungkin untuk seorang pegawai teladan berbudi luhur, namun baginya tidak masalah karena Poirot masih sepi, Azusa sibuk dengan cucian dan owner tengah pergi liburan.

"Satu pertanyaan, Okiya-san..."

Telunjuk berinisiatif merapikan kacamata yang melorot. "Ya?"

Dari balik sepuluh jari yang saling silang, mata biru Amuro menyipit dengan tatapan selidik. "Prodimu psikologi?"

"Teknik mesin," Subaru mengoreksi, masih bersandar santai ke lipatan sofa.

"Jurusan termaskulin seantero kampus dengan jumlah wanita satu, dua, bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Jurusan yang mengharuskanku berlumur minyak dan oli lain parfum atau deodoran. Sayangnya Yukiko-san rajin meracuniku dengan drama romantis yang bertumpuk di laci. Seri singkat sampai seri anti-musim, lengkap semua. Kediaman Kudo benar-benar seperti rental film khusus genre detektif dan romansa." lanjutnya, diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Kemudian ia mulai bertopang dagu, membalas sorot intens Amuro dengan mimik usil. "Atau kau lebih suka jika kubilang _viktimologi cinta_ —mempelajari emosi, perasaan para korban perampasan hati dan segala tetekbengeknya?"

Tatapan Subaru sungguh melumpuhkan—dalam sekejap kembang PSB pun terkulai layu. Mahkotanya merosot lesu, kelopaknya menguncup dengan tekanan sehingga bulu-bulu halus yang memagari safirnya tampil mencolok. Sementara itu telapak tangan berusaha menyembuyikan hidung dan sebagian pipinya yang bersaturasi.

 _Pemandangan yang mampu menggelitik hati pangeran negeri manapun,_ pikir Subaru—dan mungkin Azusa, yang sedari tadi rajin menyembulkan batang hidungnya dari balik pintu dapur.

"Gawat, nih..."desah si pirang, menyetop paksa fantasi Subaru tepat sebelum rem otaknya mulai blong.

"...aku kalah, Okiya-san. Aduh... ini memalukan."

"Tidak perlu malu." Gagang kacamata dirapikan ulang, bermaksud memadamkan kilau gioknya yang tergenang oleh animo.

"Daripada itu, aku ingin tahu. FBI dan PSB 'kan dua kutub yang bertolakan, lantas sekuat apa daya magnet peluru cinta _sniper_ handal satuitu sampai berhasil menembak jatuh hatimu?"

...

...

... _yang benar saja, Okiya-san._

"Ayolah, rileks. Anggap saja kau responden penelitian ilmiah, aku mahasiswa kriminologi-viktimologi cinta, dan ini cuma wawancara biasa." Subaru berusaha membujuk.

"..."

"Apa presenter dan bintang tamu terdengar lebih santai?"

"Kau ini keras kepala juga ya, Okiya-san. Masa' harus kuceritakan panjang lebar sampai kronologinya juga, sih..."

Amuro memijit pelipis—capek. Ia lupa sama sekali kalau calon magister yang satu ini sulit diterka apa maunya, lihai bersilat lidah, serta tidak mau kalah. Menyadari nihilnya opsi lain, ia memasok cukup oksigen sebagai proteksi bagi jantung sebelum berlanjut ke eksplanasi yang tanpa diragukan lagi akan membuat jantungnya berteriak (dan mungkin) sampai meledak seperti bom waktu.

...

...

"...jadi?"

"Sabar sedikit kenapa!" omel Amuro, merasa persiapannya diinterupsi.

Subaru mengangkat bahu. "Oke."

 _Haa—_ lagi, Amuro menarik napas panjang.

"Singkatnya... aku dilindungi. Sejak awal sekali, tanpa kusadari. Jangan berani memaksaku untuk menjabarkan detilnya!"

Ia rasa wajah eksotisnya sudah matang sempurna sekarang.

"Aah. Paham kok, paham. Jika memang malu, aku takkan memaksa..."

"Bukan malu, tapi pelanggaran privasi!" kelit Amuro.

Subaru mesam-mesem gemas, berupaya agar tidak mencubit pipi ranum di hadapannya.

"Iya, iya. Bagaimanapun juga aku takkan coba-coba, kok. Aku juga ogah diciduk oleh para ksatria rahasia Jepang cuma karena perkara sepele—memaksa _madonna_ mereka untuk membeberkan cintanya yang murni, misalnya." balasnya sambil terkekeh, membuat Amuro merah padam.

"Hum. Luapan atensinya menyihirmu bagai siulan merdu kawanan burung bulbul. _Nightingale syndrome,_ ya? Banyak terjadi di zaman perang, tapi bukannya klise juga." Subaru mengangguk-angguk sok tahu seolah-olah ia dukun cinta, mak comblang, sutradara reality show _termehek-mehek_ atau pujangga setingkat Kahlil Gibran yang menyandang sabuk hitam dalam menangani kasus percintaan.

 _Pacar saja tidak punya,_ cibir Amuro dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ciuman?"

Nyaris saja piring pai melayang seperti frisbee.

"Mengapa pertanyaanmu segamblang itu, sih?! Tentu saja tidak mungkin, 'kan? Dia itu sudah punya pacar..." bentaknya dengan intonasi yang berangsur padam, agaknya sedikit menyesal sudah mendobrak kembali memorinya yang tersegel rapat. Ujung kakinya menghentak karpet ruang tamu secara konstan, kemungkinan berusaha mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dari mimiknya saja, Subaru tahu jika hatinya tengah diselimuti ion-ion negatif, lagi.

' _Jeda yang cukup lama, ya. Bibirnya masih gemetar tidak puas...'_

"...dan sekarang kucurigai ia berniat turun ranjang ke adik pacarnya. Dasar lelaki kerdus, pedofil gatelan!"

 _JDER._ Subaru merasa bagai disambar geledek.

"Ehem." Lelaki brunet itu berdeham―agaknya terpelatuk. "Amuro-san nampaknya gemar mengulang-ulang adegan ciuman di novel itu, jadi aku coba menyimpulkan saja. Dan kesimpulanku jatuh pada asumsi bahwa kau ingin mencium si Akai itu, sama seperti keinginanku mencium bibirmu. Kalau opsi _sudah_ bukan pilihan, berarti _ingin_ , 'kan?

"AP—KAU MASIH SAJA—"

"Amuro-san, aku ingin membantumu. Aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu. Titipkan saja kepercayaanmu padaku—niscaya aku takkan menghianatimu."

Amuro bungkam seketika. Di luar perhitungan, kali ini Subaru bertingkah lebih aktif, berinisiatif menggenggam telapaknya yang sedingin es. Senyum tulus masih setia mengembang di sana, hadir mendampingi pelangi matanya yang berkilat serius. Ini sesuatu yang langka baginya.

"Maukah sekali—tidak, beberapa kali lagi kau berkunjung ke kediamanku, tuan kurir yang cerewet?"

Dan kini, hati seorang Amuro Tooru kembali dirundung dilema. Terkepung oleh tawaran menggiurkan— _Subaru akan menyokong dirinya sampai perasaannya tersampaikan_ —dan bisikan lubuk hatinya yang tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan pribadi eksentrik bernama Okiya Subaru itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Menyambut uluran tanganku, atau malah menepisnya?"

Memang takkan ia akui, tetapi sesungguhnya Amuro Tooru sangat lemah dengan kata bantuan dan dukungan.  
Dan memang sampai kiamatpun takkan ia akui, tetapi sesungguhnya Amuro Tooru sangat senang bila dilimpahi perhatian.

"...bilang saja kalau kau gabut dan kepo, dasar mahasiswa gadungan."

...

Opsi pertama, centang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ PROLOGUE END ] next : konsultasi

.

* * *

Yahuu warga ffn, aimbek hehehe. Kalo boleh jujur ini seharusnya uda diupload entah dari kapan. Tapi warnet bikin datanya corrupt dan kudu diketik ulang. Terus karena pakai hp dan kudu muter otak lagi, jadinya lama kalo nunggu tuntas... jadi bagian awalnya tak aplot duluan deh hehe. Semoga menghibur :)


End file.
